


Lockwood and Co Botanicals

by Account_Created



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Author talks a big talk about alcohol for never having had it, F/M, They all own businesses on the same street, They're british but I'm american and I only have like three brain cells, again just don't worry about it, also like the setting/syntax is rly ambiguous so just like don't think about it too much, also uh don't look too close at the american/english anachronisms?, but its kinda short for that, george and flo are just kinda there but its okay, holly owns a bakery, it has slow burn energy, it's whatever, kind of a slow burn?, kipps owns a bar, modern setting I guess?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created
Summary: The obligatory tattoo artist/florist AU this fandom deserves.
Relationships: Flo Bones/George Cubbins, Lucy Carlyle & George Cubbins & Anthony Lockwood, Lucy Carlyle & George Cubbins & Quill Kipps & Anthony Lockwood & Holly Munro, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood, Quill Kipps/Holly Munro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“Y’know, Skully, this is not where I thought I’d end up.” Lucy said, resting her hand on her chin. 

Skully, who’d been sweeping out the back of the tattoo parlor, grunted. “No?”

“Nope.” said Lucy. “I moved fifty miles away from home, taught myself how to do tattoos out the back of my friend’s van, and opened up my own place.” 

“Pretty impressive for a twenty-five year old.” 

“Yeah.” Lucy agreed, not without pride. She  _ was _ good. She and Skully understood each other enough to say such things. 

The taller man finished sweeping and went to put the broom away, whistling idly to himself. Lucy continued staring off into space, thinking about nothing, until something strange caught her eye. 

A moving truck. Slowing down and parking in front of the long-empty storefront across the street. Lucy read the logo on the side:  _ Lockwood and Co Botanicals. _ And, underneath it,  _ Flowers, Events, and Gifts.  _

“Huh.” Lucy said aloud as a slim man with dark hair climbed out of the cab and headed for the back of the truck. “Hey, Skully!” she called. “Get a load of this! There’s a flower shop!” 

“Eh?” said Skully, still in the back room. 

“A florist is moving in across the street!” Lucy shouted. “Lockwood and Co Botanicals!” 

“Is that all?” Skully yelled, and Lucy rolled her eyes. 

“I thought it was interesting!” 

Skully poked his head back into the main parlor, looking bored. “That’s where you’re wrong, Lucy.” 

Lucy picked up a pen and threw it at him. It missed, clacking against the doorframe, and Skully stuck his tongue out at her. Lucy waved at him irritably and turned back around. 

The slim, dark-haired man had been joined by a portly blond fellow with small, round glasses. Lucy watched them unloading boxes, furniture, and plants from the truck and thought  _ interesting.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay most of these chapters are really short so. do with that what you will? I like to think it's worth it so. do keep going


	2. Chapter 2

It was to Lucy’s surprise whe, a week after Lockwood & Co Botanicals set up shop, its proprietor was knocking on her door, flowers in hand. Well- ringing the bell on the counter, and the flowers were in a bucket, but as she shook the green-aproned man’s gloved hand, Lucy couldn’t help but feel a little flattered. 

He handed her a pink rose and a spray of baby’s breath in a vase with a card baring his company’s logo. 

“Anthony Lockwood, esquire.” he said. “From Lockwood & Co Botanicals, from across the street.” 

“Lucy Carlyle.” said Lucy. “Of the Haunt.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Lucy.” said Lockwood, beaming. “I’m trying to be on friendly terms with the other shops on the street. Is it working so far?” 

Lucy laughed, finding herself charmed by Lockwood’s easy smile and earnest manner. “Well, you brought me flowers. How could I  _ not _ like you?”

That earned her another grin. “Hit the business plan right on the head there.” said Lockwood. “That’s why I sell flowers in the first place.” 

“That’s sweet.” said Lucy. “I’m just good at drawing.” she flourished her arms at him. “See?” 

Lockwood surveyed the mess of lines and color covering Lucy’s arms. “I think that one’s my favorite.” he said, pointing to a bouquet of sunflowers wrapping around her left elbow. 

Lucy smiled. “Makes sense.” 

“Sunflowers represent bounty and friendship.” said Lockwood. “Which are both things I hope for us in the very near future.” 

Lucy grinned and shook his hand again. “Me too, Mr. Lockwood.” 

Shortly after that, he was gone, out the door to the next shop. Skully slid up to Lucy’s shoulder. “That the florist guy?” 

“Yeah,” said Lucy, holding up the vase. “He brought us flowers.” 

“Huh.” said Skully. “He sure is cheerful.” 

“Yeah.” Lucy agreed, eyeing the green and white awning over Lockwood’s shop. “He sure is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this ending is weird. I'm addicted to ending things with dialogue and yeah. We'll get cooking with gas here in a minute folks just stick with it. Also, yeah, her tattoo shop is called The Haunt, and that's really the only clever name I came up with for this whole thing lol


	3. Chapter 3

The months passed quickly by, and soon enough it was wintertime. With the colder weather came leaner times for Lockwood and Co, which meant Lucy got a lot more visits from Lockwood and his associate, George. The rounder man seemed to have an interest in food and books and little else. Skully didn’t like him, but Lucy tolerated him because Lockwood seemed to like him fine, and, honestly, she put a little too much stock in Lockwood’s opinions for an acquaintance. 

The Lockwood and George started coming in with pastries from the new bakery right next to L&C Botanicals. “Holly’s Hobby” is was called, and after seeing its owner Lucy decided she didn’t like it one bit. 

For one, she was gorgeous. Perfectly proportioned, dark hair done up nicely every morning, cheeks rosy from the cold instead of blotchy like Lucy’s. Stunning in every way a woman could be. Two, apparently, her baked goods were divine. Her and her assistant (Emily, Lucy thought it was, she hadn’t really paid attention) made a myriad of pastries, breads, and other mysterious, dessert-y things for the prim and perfect to eat. 

She might have been easy enough to ignore- they were different trades, and they hardly ever needed to see one another, much less speak, except that Lockwood kept mentioning her. Lucy felt her jealousy spike every time Lockwood said her name. “Holly made these amazing eclairs, they’re new!” “Holly gave us cookies for free because we’re neighbors, how cool is that?” Holly, Holly, Holly. It made her stare at the woman’s pink shop awning all morning, imagining ways to get rid of it. 

That was, until the fateful day they nearly all lost their livelihoods. 

The official police report said it was an accident, but that didn’t stop tongues from wagging. Holly’s Hobby was the only bakery on the street, and many people whose stores had been damaged by the fire were blaming her, despite the fact that, had it been her oven’s fault, her store would almost certainly be burned to the ground, and not the tailor’s a few doors down. 

The Haunt was mainly unscathed, so Lucy was handing out paper cups of tea from the hot plate in the back. Lockwood, George, and Skully found themselves lingering in her lobby, and soon enough they were joined by Holly, who opted to help Lucy with the tea, all flustered from the other store owners’ comments. Lucy finally sat her down on a chair with her own cup of tea and just listened to her anxious rambling. She didn’t look any less pretty when she was distraught, but Lucy found herself minding it less as the emergency lights continued to flash outside. 

By the time the fire was completely out and everyone was accounted for, Holly and Lucy were fast friends. 

It helped that at some point, a tall, ginger man wearing turquoise cowboy boots stopped in for a cup of tea and when he did, Holly got all red and dopey-looking, and said “Hi, Kipps,” in a nearly  _ dreamy _ tone of voice. 

Kipps’ sour expression never wavered, but Lucy got the distinct impression that it threatened to soften at Holly’s greeting. She thought, and Holly confirmed it a few minutes later, that Quill Kipps cared very much about his stern reputation. 

He also apparently ran the bar some ways down the block, and likely would’ve been virtually unaffected by the fire. When Lucy, grinning, suggested that he might’ve come down because he was worried about her, Holly blushed so much Lucy thought her cheeks might actually burst into flames. 

Yeah, that helped quite a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kipps! It's my grumpy ginger boy that I LOVE


	4. Chapter 4

When spring came around L&C Botanicals hired a new assistant named Florence Bonnard, who went by Flo to avoid being too on the nose at her new job. George, it seemed, had a bit of a thing for her, so Lockwood had started visiting Lucy on his breaks alone. Skully was disgusted by this, complaining behind his back that his pleasant floral scent and grubby work gloves were ruining their aesthetic. Lucy, however, had taken a sincere liking to his warm grin and ungodly height, and let him stay as long as he liked. It was never too long, anyway- Anthony Lockwood, if nothing else, was a leader by example. 

The Fourth of July rolled around, and Lucy found herself asking if Lockwood, George, and Flo would like to come over for food and drinks at her apartment as they were closing up the next day. Holly happened by as Lockwood was enthusiastically agreeing, and Lucy felt obligated to invite her too. She seemed excited to be included and asked if she could bring a plus one- Kipps, who she’d apparently started dating a few weeks after the fire. Lucy said yes, and, quite suddenly, found herself realizing that Lockwood looked quite different in casual wear- i.e., sans apron. 

And, after the fifth or sixth toast to the American dream and the terrible idea of betting Flo she could drink Kipps under the table, he was staring to look like an excellent pillow. 

It didn’t help that her balance seemed to be fading rather quickly, and all of a sudden it was either flop down next to him on the couch or crash over the coffee table. Lucy had always been a bit of a sleepy drink, and after some sort of general invitation to stay as long as they liked, she’d passed out on Lockwood’s shoulder. 

Lockwood hadn’t drank much in comparison, just enough to take a bit of the edge off of everything. So, when Lucy decided to curl up into his side and fall asleep, Lockwood had tucked an arm around her and swirled his drink in his hand, half-listening to George and Flo’s intense discussion about bridge architecture neither of them would probably remember in the morning. 

Kipps and Holly, who had been chatting in the kitchen for a good while, left around ten at night, assuring Lockwood on the way out that they’d take a cab back to Holly’s- no, Kipps’- no,  _ Holly’s _ \- apartment. Emily was visiting family this weekend. 

Lockwood bid them goodbye from his place on the couch and wondered whether or not he ought to pack George and Flo off to bed. 

The decision was made for him when Flo announced she was going home and George declared that he was leaving too. Whether or not they would end up spending the rest of the night together Lockwood had no idea, but he bid them goodnight and reminded them that they were absolutely  _ not _ to drive. Flo replied that she didn’t even have her license, so they couldn’t take it away from her anyway. 

Then it was just Lockwood and Lucy, and drunk as she was Lockwood didn’t see how he could extract himself from the couch without waking her up. Luckily, his guilty conscience about staying late had faded to a dull roar by the time he set his empty glass on the table, and ten minutes later he was out like a light, one arm still draped about Lucy’s waist and colored lights flashing across the living room from the fireworks outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh?? this would be a cliffhanger if I didn't post all of these chapters all at once wouldn't it


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy woke up snuggled against something warm and soft. She opened her eyes to vague impressions of sunlight and a cotton button down. Unfortunately, her head was pounding far too much to investigate this further, so Lucy buried her nose back into whatever-it-was and went back to sleep. 

Lucy woke again to the sound of eggs being fried. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, taking in the fact that she’d been sleeping on the couch in yesterday’s clothes, and that she felt mildly hungover. Vague memories of paying Flo ten dollars and listening to George talk about architecture popped against her consciousness like eggs in the pan. 

Then the sound actually sank in, and Lucy registered Lockwood in her kitchen, looking a little rumpled but chipper as he made what looked like a full breakfast for two. 

He turned and noticed her awake. He beamed brighter than a sunrise and waved. “Hello, Lucy!”

“Hello.” said Lucy, clearing her throat. “You’re still here.” 

“Yeah.” said Lockwood. “I hope that’s all right. I’m making breakfast to make up for it.” 

“Oh- no, you’re fine.” Lucy scoffed. “Making breakfast is very nice of you, though.”

Lockwood beamed again. “You’re welcome. I know about more than flowers, y’know.” 

Lucy laughed, wincing a little but standing to go to the table. She had to wave her hand about in the air for a moment before finding her chair, but she managed to sit down without incident. 

Lockwood brought the food over and sat down across from her. He busied himself serving them both so he wouldn’t have to look at her, which Lucy would have found more adorable if she were less hungover. 

Eating helped, and the bits of conversation Lockwood offered over their surprisingly intimate meal. Lockwood had his sleeves rolled up, and his hair fell, uncombed, over his brow. Lucy sifted through hazy memories of seeing Lockwood as a pillow, and falling asleep long before anyone left. 

Was she embarrassed? A little. Did she regret it? Absolutely not. She hadn’t realized it before now, but as cute as Lockwood was, he was even cuter like this. Pre-work hours Lockwood. Casual Lockwood. Every appearance of comfortable Lockwood. 

Lucy wanted to date him so hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay um I'm underage and have never had alcohol; or an apartment of my own, or a cute tall boy to snuggle with, so I have no idea if any of this is anything but here u go take it. love it. thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is awkwardly long in relation to the others, but there wasn't a good place to split it and its the cutest part anyway. So yeah. sorry but not sorry ;P

“Lucy, if you sigh one more time, I’m quitting.” 

Skully looked up from his client’s forearm, where he was inking a child’s scrawled signature onto their skin. 

Lucy wrinkled her nose at him. “I wasn’t sighing  _ that _ much.”

Skully gave her a look before returning to his work. Lucy looked out the window, across the street to Lockwood and Co’s Botanicals. 

Really, she should just woman up and ask him out. They didn’t have any clients today after this one, and Skully could handle any walk-ins. She could could just go over and ask. 

Except that she couldn’t. 

It wasn’t that she disliked the shop- quite the opposite. It was that every time she went over there, she got the  _ distinct  _ impression that Lockwood’s clientele didn’t like her. 

She didn’t have to think very hard as to why. With tattoo sleeves up both arms, choppy bangs she’d done herself in the bathroom mirror, and hips she couldn’t help but think of as  _ unfortunate _ , it was no small wonder the high schoolers and middle-aged women that populated Lockwood’s shop during the day gave her the side-eye for as long as she was there. 

And, as spite-driven as Lucy was, she’d feel terrible if she lost Lockwood any business because of her appearance. No, it was best to stick to her side of the street. 

But Lockwood had changed his hours recently, leaving the evenings to George and Flo and leaving as early as two or three. Lucy never seemed to notice until his car was pulling out of the back lot, and it was far too late. 

Lucy was bemoaning this to Holly, after the bakery closed for the day and counters were wiped down. She’d told Emily to go ahead and go home, and had pulled out the last of the day’s pickings- three raspberry chocolate cookies and a cupcake. 

“You know Lockwood wouldn’t mind if every customer ran out of his store screaming, right? He likes you, Lucy.” 

“How do you know?” asked Lucy, munching sadly on her cookie. 

Holly scoffed. “He practically melts whenever you look at him, Luce.” 

Lucy could almost believe that, if not for- “Then why hasn’t he asked me out himself?” 

Holly chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then swallowed and said, “He’s probably scared you’ll say no.” 

“I wouldn’t.” 

“He doesn’t know that.” Holly said. “Look, Lockwood’s cautious when it comes to his feelings. He doesn’t like people getting too close.”

“How do you know that?” Lucy asked curiously. She’d never sensed as much from Lockwood. 

“I can tell.” said Holly simply. “Though I think he acts differently around you. He wants to let you in, but he’s fighting himself on it.” 

Lucy stared at her. Holly glanced up from brushing her crumbs into a little pile on the counter and caught the look. She shrugged. “My dad’s a physiatrist.” she said. “I spend a lot of time psychoanalyzing people.” 

Lucy picked up the last cookie and broke it in half, offering one part to Holly. “You’re crazy.” she said. “But probably right.” 

Holly smiled and accepted her half of the cookie. “Thanks, Lucy.” 

Lucy nodded, then, tapping her cookie to her lips, said slowly, “Say… You and Lockwood usually get in at the same time. Do you think you could get him to go to Kipps’ place tomorrow evening? Then we could meet there and I could ask him out to dinner this weekend.” 

“Sure.” said Holly. “Piece of cake.” 

Lucy held up her half of her cookie for a toast. “To success, then.” 

“To success.” said Holly, tapping her cookie with hers and catching the resulting crumbs in her hand. 

She finished off her cookie and brushed off her palm into the bin, hanging up her apron as Lucy pushed in her stool at the counter. 

They crossed the street together, where Holly bid Lucy goodbye and hailed a cab home. Lucy went through her dark store to the back, where a side door led to the secluded alley where she kept her motorcycle. She pulled her helmet and keys from their shelf and locked the door after herself, then started her bike with a low growl and pulled out onto the street. 

When she pulled up to her apartment block a quarter of an hour later, something strange caught her eye: a black car, parked haphazardly at the curb, like its owner had been in a terrible hurry. 

Lucy drove on past and parked in her allotted spot, killing the engine and listening to her own muffled breathing in her helmet for a moment. Then she climbed off and retrieved her second bag, barely remembering her keys in time and clipping them to her belt loop. She left her helmet on for simplicity’s sake- she only had so many hands- and head for the entrance to her building. 

She rounded the corner, already imagining crashing in her comfy bed, but pulled up very short at the sight of Lockwood, sitting on her front steps and looking miserable. 

“Lockwood?” she said, and fumbled her bag onto one shoulder so she could remove her helmet. Lockwood looked up, running a distressed hand through his hair. 

“Lucy.” 

Lucy pulled her helmet off and raked her hair back behind her ears, feeling the hot summer air rush across her neck. “What are you doing here?” 

Lockwood’s sigh seemed to have the weight of the world behind it. “I don’t know.” he said. “I think I came over here intending to make some sort of bold confession, but then you weren’t here and I remembered all the ways this could go terribly wrong, and…” he sighed again. “And now I’ve totally spoiled whatever I could’ve told you by being all mopey, and…” 

He looked up at her. “Care to forget I was even here?” 

“Absolutely not!” said Lucy, and he blinked. 

“You- here.” Lucy came forward and shoved her helmet into his arms, then fumbled with her keys until she got the door open, holding it open and gesturing with her chin up the stairs. “Come on.” 

He stuttered out a response, but Lucy didn’t care. She let the door close behind them once he was inside, then led the way up the stairs to her apartment, unlocking the door with her key and bundling him inside. 

There was a note on the entryway table from Skully, who had the second key to her apartment.  _ I put some leftovers in the fridge. Don’t choke on them. _

Lucy smiled and put the note in her pocket, dropping her keys on the table in its place. 

Lockwood followed her hesitantly farther into the apartment, still cutting an incredibly tragic figure. Lucy put her bags down and flipped on the kitchen light, then gestured for him to sit down at her kitchen table. He did, putting her helmet on the floor, and she sat down across from him, swallowing her nervousness down with a gulp. “You said you had a confession?” 

Lockwood took a breath. “Lucy. We’re friends, right? We’ve owned across-the-street shops for nearly a year now, and I stayed over once and made you hangover breakfast.” 

“Yeah, of course.” said Lucy, vaguely noticing that his hands on top of the table were shaking slightly. 

“Okay, good.” Lockwood said, almost to himself. He gnawed on his lower lip, then ducked away, avoiding Lucy’s eye. “I don’t know why I thought I could do this. This was a stupid idea.” 

“Hey.” said Lucy, reaching out and touching his hand, lightly. “No, it wasn’t. Just say what you came here to say.” 

Lockwood opened his mouth. Stopped. Swallowed. Turned and looked her in the eye. Started again. “I… I really like you, Luce.” 

Lucy felt a grin spill across her face. Her grip on Lockwood’s hand tightened. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” he said, surprised. 

“Good.” said Lucy. “Then I don’t feel bad for doing this.” 

“Doing wh-” 

Lucy cut him off with her lips, standing and leaning across the table to kiss him. 

He sat frozen for nearly a full second, but then he was kissing her back, tentative and nervous. 

He sighed when she pulled back, his cheeks pink. He smelled like cotton, and it sent the memory of the night he had stayed over crashing over Lucy’s mind. Had they been snuggling? They must have been, with her tucked between his tall, skinny frame and the back of the couch. 

She felt herself blush and wrinkled her nose, but only a little- Lockwood’s face right now was just too adorable to feel anything other than bliss. 

He cleared his throat. “Well- I’m glad we cleared that up, then.” 

Lucy laughed, half wanting to kiss him again just to see if his face could get any redder. 

But she refrained, instead leaning back and stepping away from the table. “Have you had dinner yet? I’m starving.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Skully nearly spewed coffee when Lucy walked in the next morning. His shadowed eyes went wide, and he pointed dramatically at her from behind the counter. “Something’s wrong. You are  _ never _ this chipper this early in the morning.” 

Lucy grinned. “Good morning Skully. Thanks for the leftovers!” 

Skully squinted at her. “Did you win the lottery last night?” 

“Nope.” said Lucy, boosting herself onto the counter, crossing her legs beneath herself. “Guess again.” 

“You got laid.” 

Lucy made a face at him. “No, but that’s closer.”

“You and Loverboy got together?!” Skully’s eyebrows shot up as if attached to rockets. Lucy laughed at his hanging jaw and bounced her legs. 

“Yeah. He was sitting on my porch when I got home.” 

“But he didn’t stay over.”

“No.” said Lucy, picking idly at her nails. “We had dinner, though.” 

Skully stared at her. “You’re the most boring person I’ve ever met.” 

Lucy smacked him. “We’re taking it slow!” 

“You’ve been  _ pining _ over each other for almost a whole year now!” said Skully, making a half-hearted attempt to duck when she swiped at him again. “That’s not slow enough for you?” 

Lucy’s ears were red. She huffed and waved him off, sliding off the counter to open the shop. Skully scoffed and loudly slurped his coffee, wandering off toward the back. Lucy stopped by the door, staring out across the street at Lockwood and Co Botanicals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and here's the wrap up! Also I'm a small bean so that one line from Skully is literally the entire reason this is rated T instead of G. Well that and all the drinking I guess. Sorry if that's weird, but I just. gotta. Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved, hope y'all have a good night!


End file.
